Throughout the period of this investigation, potential antitumor agents are being isolated from plants and identified. In addition to the traditional chromatographic techniques for isolation and purification of the various potential drugs, the latest advances in separation technology are being utilized. Characterization of the drug involves collecting the physical data (MS, IR, UV, PMR, CMR, etc), assigning a structure based upon the instrumental data, chemically modifying the drug to verify its molecular structure, and if necessary, X-ray analysis and total or partial synthesis of th e drug. Biological activity is being determined in the KB (human epidermoid carcinoma of the nasopharynx) and PS (P-388 lymphocytic leukemia) test systems.